epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Valremathras/A Late Night with a Devilish Mind: Avatar XIII
(Well here we are, guys. After a year long absence, my talk show is back! Specials thanks to Avatar (aka Lucid) for being an awesome guest. If you'd like to be on the next episode of the show then please message me either on my message wall here or on Discord if you have me. Enjoy the show!) 'Prelude' (Valremathras would be in his makeup room, talking to his producer.) Val: So. We all set for tonight? Producer: Yeah. But I'm not sure what the ratings will be like. I mean, it has been a year since our last episode. Do you really think people is gonna read this dead series? Val: Yeah, they probably will. This shit is just for fun, anyway. Ok. (Val would finish putting on his suit for tonight.) Val: Oh. One more thing, Jeff. Producer: What? Val: When you bring me out. Can you introduce me as Joker Devil? (Val starts smiling.) Producer: '''....No! '''Val: Well. Fuck you, you uptight-- (The scene would then cut to the announcer.) 'Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen. It is now time for a...' 'Late Night with a Devilish Mind!' (The crowd applauds as Valremathras walks onto the stage shaking hands with the audience and waving. He then sits down by his desk.) Val: Hello, everybody. And welcome to another Late Night With a Devilish Mind! (The crowd would cheer.) Val: 'It is great to be back after doing just one episode last year but I am determined to get more episodes out this year. I want to thank the ERB Wiki community as well for supporting the return of the wiki's favorite talk show. '(Val would cough "sorry Jake" and the audience laughs.) Val: So then. A lot has happened this year. I've felt a lot of maturity since age 20. I've drunk less, been more helpful and even accomplished a lot of lifelong goals over the last couple of months. I don't even remember the last time I pissed in a swimming pool. Oh wait, last Friday. (The audience would burst into laughter as Val says that.) Val: But anyway, it is good to be back on the wiki and I got some exciting news regarding my time here on the wiki. But we'll come to that later on. Right now, I would like to introduce our sponsor for this show. This amazing film comes out next Friday and I am super excitied for it! Ladies and gentlemen, the latest trailer for JOKER! (The crowd cheers as the Joker trailer plays.) 'Joker (October 4th 2019)' (The audience cheers as the trailer ends.) Val: And now, ladies and gentlemen. My guest for tonight's show. A true creative genius and dare say, a massive legend on the ERB Wiki. Please welcome the creator of DCRB, Four Stars and everyone's favorite: the Chess Tournament! It's AVATAR XIII, Aka Lucidus Star! (Audience cheers as Lucid makes his entrance. He sticks his tongue out as he shakes Val's hand and they both sit down.) Val: Lucid. Welcome to the show. Great to have you on here. Lucid: Thanks for having me Devil, it's great to be here. Val: So, Lucid. First things first, how is that chess tournament going? Lucid: Chess tourney is going great. We're already at Round 5 and it's full of tense, nail-biting games! The level of competition is impressive and I'm happy with how it's going. Definitely something we're gonna try again in 2020! (Audience cheers and applaud.) Val: That is truly awesome. I've participated in this tourney and it has been quite fun. Despite all my matches have...questionable results. Aha! Basically I lost all mine so far and Lucid here beat me in just 2 minutes in our match! HAHA! (Audience burst out in laughter.) Lucid: '''I assure you all that Devil put up quite the fight! I had to bring out my A game to take him down. '''Val: Aye. Regardless, it's been great fun and it is definitely something I would do again next year. If you're a pro of chess or just like to dick around with it like me then I suggest having a go! So, Lucid. You've been working on DCRB for quite some time. Where did the inspiration come for you to do a rap battle series based on DC? Lucid: Excellent question. It started off on a simple note. I wanted to do a series that no one else on the wiki had done yet. Mix that in with my love for DC, and it was a match made in heaven. I'm close to finishing Season 3, and fans can anticipate an epic and final Season 4! (The audience would cheer with the exciting news regarding DCRB.) Lucid: I'm sure it won't disappoint. You have a natural talent for writing awesome raps so I wish you the best with the next seasons coming up. Lucid: Thanks for the kind words! It's a lot of work, but it's always so rewarding to see the final product come together. Val: Absolutely. I always like to read user rap battle from time to time. They are really fun and talented. There are a lot of creative people on the wiki. Do you have any favourite creative users with what they do? Lucid: Most certainly. While there are so many talented users on the wiki, one in particular has such an entertaining series with a cool concept. That person would be Bobdave and his series, ERB: Modern vs Classic. (The audience would cheer and start chanting "Jude!" "Jude!" "Jude"!) Lucid: It's a perfect framework for a series with no limits for suggestions. If only it didn't become inactive. Val: Indeed. So, Lucid. Is there anyone you wanna give a shoutout to on the show? The floor is yours! Lucid: Imma give a shoutout to CW for making such an awesome Discord server. God knows we needed an alternative to Neo's lousy one. (The audience and Avvy laugh out loud with that remark and cheer for Lucid chanting "Freedom!".) Val: Yes! The famous Freedom Discord. CW has made an awesome place there and it really ties the community together. Do you reckon it is the best Discord server the ERB Wiki community has today? Aside from the EWWF Discord of course, hi-yo! Haha! Lucid: '''Of course, it's not even close. The Patreon is fun, but there's a ton of people there and it's easy to get lost in the sauce. '''Val: Now of course, I gotta ask this classic question. How did you get into ERB and the wiki? Lucid: Heh, it's been awhile. I don't remember what first led me to the wiki, but I remember joining back in 2013 with a casual interest in the series. Can you believe the wiki was still blue and orange at the time? lol. But eventually I got to know everyone, and the rest is history. Val: Aye. I get a lot of nostalgic thoughts everytime I log on to the wiki. Wow. I am getting really old. Haha! (The audience would laugh and someone would yell "Go back to England, you old motherfucker!" The audience would go silent while Val gets out of his chair and points to the audience member.) Val: I'm from Wales, you idiot! (The audience would give a massive applaud as the "stupid idiot" is thrown out of the studio. The crowd then chant "stupid idiot".) Val: Now, Lucid. You're well known for the famous Four Stars Wiki which was a long time ago. What inspired you to make the Wiki and would you ever consider resurrecting it? Lucid: This also goes way back haha. So it all started because of the anime Soul Eater. Back when I first watched it, Black☆Star was one of my favorite characters (as you can probably tell by my name). His family came from a line of ninjas called the Star Clan. Four Stars was even called Star Clan before I changed the name. I renamed it to Four Stars cause at the time I operated four sock accounts, so they formed that "group". The wiki is currently invisible because of some coding I did. I dunno how to bring it back, so it's stuck that way unless wiki staff intervenes, haha. (The audience would laugh.) Val: Ah yes, that is true. You have had a lot of different usernames over the years. You got a potential favourite? By the way, I did like Ximena. Aha! (As Val says that, he holds up a picture of Ximena.) Lucid: Oooh boy, that Xim phase was mad awkward haha. You weren't the only one. My current name is my favorite. It's a crude latin name that translates to "bright star. Val: Wow. That is very clever. My current name is completely random I don't know where I got it from. Then again, most of the names I've had have always been random so what I am saying? Haha! (The audience would laugh and then chant "Valremathras!" Val stands up and bows and then sits back down.) Val: Well, Lucid. I got another big question for you. What are your thoughts on the wiki and its state today? Lucid: Given how fandom is trying to nuke its own websites, I think the wiki is doing alright. Not as active as the mid 2010s heyday, but that's fine. I wouldn't say it's dead. Val: Of course. I do miss the Wiki Awards to be fair. Do you remember those? Lucid: Yup. Easily my favorite thing Scraw did. Val: 'Yes. Well that leads me to the announcement. With Scraw pretty much gone, Sega sucking as an Award host in 2017 and no ceremony happening last year, I am officially announcing that I, Valremathras will be hosting the 2019 Wiki Awards! It will take place at the end of December so everyone fasten your seatbelts. It's gonna be a fun ride! '(The audience cheer wildly with people chanting "Holy shit!") Lucid: Woooooo!!!!! Can't wait to win the best fanmade series award! Val: I got a lot of ideas for awards so I don't think anyone will be disappointed. And if Scraw miracuously returns and confronts me for doing it, I'll do my own fucking award ceremony anyway! HAHA! So, Lucid. One last question before we wrap up. What do you think of Season 6 of ERB so far? Lucid: 'It's been entertaining. I'm surely enjoying it more than S5, but not as much as S4. So far, there hasn't been a battle this season that I've disliked. Kudos to the people at ERB for keeping things fresh. '''Val: '''Indeed. I've enjoyed Season 6 so far and I think it's gonna get even better in the next few months. '(The audience clap.) Val: Well, ladies and gentlemen. That is all we have time for. I'd like to give massive thanks to my guest Lucid aka Avatar here for being a tremendous guest. It has been great having you on the show and you are a wonderful person to talk to. (The crowd cheer for Lucid.) Lucid: '''Thanks for having me. It's been a pleasure! '''Val: Tune in next time for another exciting episode. I'm Valremathras and this has been A... Everyone: '''Late Night with a Devilish Mind! '''Val: Good night everyone! (Everyone cheers as the show ends.) Category:Blog posts